Second First Date
by Alexis Seven
Summary: A final social lesson for Seven from the Doctor’s point of view. Oneshot; Doctor/Seven fluff. Please R&R! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Star Trek (any and all series) is property of paramount; not mine. Sadly. If it were mine; I'd be making more of it, not writing fanfiction.

A final social lesson for Seven from the Doctor's point of view. Oneshot; D/7 fluff; angst/romance

Contains mild spoiler for _Someone to Watch Over Me._

_**The Second First Date**_

The Doctor stood in the holodeck; satisfied with his surroundings. This would be the perfect setting for Seven's added lesson after the disaster of her first and so far only date. A feeling of bittersweet longing filled him; only for a moment; as he remembered her words to him not so very long ago. It had taken much persistence and effort to convince the former Borg to accept one more lesson; just to 'make sure' she could handle herself should the dating situation arise again. His thoughts were interrupted by Seven's voice coming over his combadge.

"Seven of Nine to the Doctor," she said, "Have you completed your preparations for the lesson?"

"Yes; well, almost. It'll only be a few more minutes. Are you ready?" He asked in return.

Seven's voice had a faintly nervous air to it. "Is there anything in particular that I need to be --ready-- for?"

The doctor smiled as he picked up on her anxious tone. "Not really, but I'd like this to be as real as possible. Think of it as a final exam. Treat it as an actual date, and treat me as you would treat your date. Now this is nothing too formal; just an evening out; but it would be proper for you to dress…nice."

"I will comply. I will arrive at the holodeck at 1900 hours. Seven out."

He smiled again; a sad smile; knowing that this would more likely be their last encounter of this sort. He only wanted to help her; to aid her in her quest toward humanity. Only in doing so; he had inadvertently fallen in love with her. He swallowed hard; fighting back the programming that allowed the feeling of heartbreak. He wouldn't let his emotions get in the way of Seven's progress. She had come so far, yet had so far to go; he couldn't allow himself to hinder her; even if it meant pain for himself.

Finally the moment came when Seven entered the holodeck. She wore a powder blue dress that swirled around her knees, and had what Old Earth would have referred to as 'spaghetti straps' that complemented her thin shoulders. Her hair was up in a clip; what hair escaped looked as if it were meant to. Her feet wore delicate looking silver sandal heels. To the Doctor the picture seemed reminiscent of the fairytale Cinderella.

She approached him, and observed his black suit, white shirt and bow tie. "I thought you said this was 'nothing too formal.'"

The Doctor caught the program that allowed him to blush and quickly cancelled it. "Well, I did say to dress nice; and I must say, you look absolutely stunning."

Seven smiled demurely; if only for a moment before she replied. "Thank you. If I may ask; what have you planned for this evening's lesson—er—entertainment?"

That same pang of sorrow returned to the Doctor when he was reminded that this was, in fact, still only a social lesson, and he remembered that Seven had no interest in him in the same way he felt about her. This was only to help her on her way. His grin never faltered.

"We'll start off the evening with a show at the theatre, followed by dinner and dancing."

Seven nodded briefly. "That seems acceptable. Very well. Shall we?"

The Doctor nodded and offered his arm. She draped her arm loosely through his and they strolled to the theatre.

By the time the show was over; the holodeck had grown significantly darker, simulating the time that had passed. On the street corner opposite the theatre was a conveniently located Italian restaurant. The couple sat by a window where they could enjoy the sight of the nonexistent city all lit up. The Doctor ordered a pasta dish while Seven decided on chicken parmesan; which was much easier to negotiate than lobster had been.

At the sound of a slow tune the Doctor stood up and expectantly looked at Seven. This wasn't what he had planned on, but the music seemed to fit; Frank Sinatra's The Last Dance. He bowed deeply while extending his hand. "May I have this dance?" She stood, and took his offer. The now familiar stab of his loss nagged at him; this song was fitting indeed. It only hurt him more dancing with her now. He would cherish this forever; the way she fit perfectly in his arms; the way she felt against him; and the way she would always be his friend; only his friend. He sighed slightly as they twirled slowly about the room.

At last they left the little restaurant; and walked out into the street blanketed by a starry sky. He walked her to the end of the street; her arm still in his. He turned to her.

"Seven; I have had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for that."

She looked back at him, a faint smile curling one corner of her mouth. "I, too, have had a wonderful time. Thank you, for all you have done for me."

Before he realized what was happening; her soft lips brushed against his. Enveloped in this new sensation, he deepened the kiss. Her lips parted under his, and he found himself filled with the purest of joy. His arms wrapped around her slender waist; and he could feel her hands at the back of his neck. Then, as quickly as it happened; it was over, and he was left staring into those beautiful blue eyes. He could only stand there with a slightly bewildered expression.

"Doctor?" She questioned. "Are you—alright?"

"Hmm?" was all he could mutter.

"You seem confused," Her eyes widened momentarily, a small note of fear in her manner. "I was supposed to treat you as I would treat an actual date, correct?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes." He replied, shaking his head to rid it of the fog that still hung over his mind.

Seven relaxed a bit. "Good." She stepped back. "Computer, exit." She said to nothing in particular. The arch and doorway leading into the corridor appeared at the street corner. "Then I bid you a good evening, Doctor." With that, she walked through the doorway and back onto the starship _Voyager, _leaving the Doctor behind.

He smiled that sad smile again; accepting the pain; because he at least had the joy he had hoped for, even if it was only for the briefest of moments. It wouldn't be any easier; looking at her every day; watching her progress toward humanity; and knowing he could never have her. Yet somehow; that kiss made it all worth while.

-----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

FLUFF! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review; I'd like to know what all of you think!


End file.
